Playmates
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Newly-evolved Vaporeon has been dropped off into the pokemon daycare. She learns lessons about life as she starts to fall for the Luxray she has been deposited with. (Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

The pokemon daycare. A place where humans take their pokemon to train while they go on their adventures. But that wasn't the only use of the place. Or so I had heard. I myself have never been there before today. I haven't even been with my trainer long. My trainer was a young girl, about eleven. I have been with her for a short time. About a week after she captured me, she gave me the rare water stone, turning me from a small brown Eevee to a beautiful blue Vaporeon. I lost my fur in exchange for silky scales. My tail had grown a lot longer, becoming a giant fin. I used to burrow in the ground, but now I preferred to be in water. Maybe it was because I had evolved into the water type.

Was that why I had been dropped off, so that I could get used to my new type and help out my trainer in battle? I watched from outside the yard as the young girl waved to me.

"Have a good time you two! I'll come get you guys in a few days."

Huh? What in the world did she mean you guys? I don't remember anyone else being in the yard when she dropped me off. Maybe she was talking about one of the humans in the area? But when I looked around, I couldn't see another human. Maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid. I couldn't help the sudden chill that ran through my bones. Why did I feel like I was being watched? I turned around and saw a pair of eyes in the bushes. They were cold and calculating, a strong yellow with a hint of red.

"Who's there!" I called, crouching down to attack. I didn't know very many moves, but I wasn't completely defenseless. Well unless it used tail whip. But I doubt that. As I watched, a single paw landed outside of the bushes. Soon the rest of the creature emerged. The first thing I noticed was the huge black mane and fur on its legs. Its tail had a star-shape at the end of it. I recognized it. It was a Luxray. I haven't seen many Luxrays in my time, but I knew how intimidating they could be. When I lived with my mother, a Leafeon, she warned me about more aggressive pokemon. This Luxray was no exception.

"Are you the other pokemon that my trainer is dropping off," the Luxray looked me and up down, "Not the type I'd go for, but you will do."

"What are you talking about?" I backed away as it took a step closer. I looked down and could see that this one was male. He also looked pretty ready to breed.

"Do you not know why you're here? And why we are the only ones in this back yard? A male and female pokemon?" He had me backed up against the back fence. I could feel the wood rub against my scales.

"You're saying that our trainer wants us to breed?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way.

"Yes," He ran a paw down my side, "You're a Vaporeon, my dear. Seems like Eevee and it's counterparts are breed a lot from what I'm seen. Which means I won't be your only partner. You better get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," I snapped, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a nursery playing mother to children I don't want to make."

"Would you want to left in a storage box? Be lucky with what you have. I'll probably being going back after this. I'm sure our trainer will be disappointed that we didn't breed. There was another one of your line that was dropped off here before you. A Jolteon. She was a cute little thing. Full of spunk and very fierce. But she didn't want to breed with me either. I heard that she got released."

"She got released?"

"Yes. The trainer wanted a couple of Eevee eggs, but the Jolteon didn't make any. So she was brought back to the forest. One of my friends was in the party while that happened."

I didn't want to believe Luxray's story, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. I didn't want to go back to the forest. I had a nice place in the trainer's party. She look very good care of me. If I wanted to stay with her, I'd have to breed with Luxray. I didn't like that gleam in his eye, but I had no chose. I looked at the other pokemon with a hopeful eye. I had to admit he looked strong and powerful. His fur did look pretty soft.

"Alright," I stepped closer to him and sat down, "I'll breed with you. Since we have to. I don't like this, but it will make her happy."

"Excellent. I'll give you pleasure," He lay beside me and started to lick my forehead.

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue all around my face. I couldn't help my tail from moving to his body. I brushed it against the dark fur near his own tail. It was like silk, despite coming from such an intimidating pokemon. I may as well have another feel. I ran it down up his back, causing him to let out a soft purr. He had gone from my face to my ear fins and then to my back. I imitated him by licking the fur near his tail. I opened my eyes as I felt a soft paw against my side. Luxray turned me over until I was laying on my back, my tail moving back and forth slightly.

"You seem pretty calm," He nuzzled one of my ear fins and put his nose on my belly.

"What are you planning?" I couldn't help being hazy as he rubbed his hips against mine, the fur and scales brushing softly in a gentle caress, "That feels amazing."

"To make you happy. What else? You are quite a beauty. Even more than Milotic."

I started to slightly shake as he licked over my stomach, going a bit lower with each swipe of his tongue. Was he using the move, because it felt like I was getting paralyzed. I let out a moan as I felt his tongue run over my entrance. I almost wanted to wiggle away, but I was captivated by his skills. From how he reacts, I must not be the first one he mated with. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. This wouldn't be special to him. Just another partner to make an egg with.

I gasped as his tongue entered slowly, parts of his fangs rubbing against the inner walls. I turned my head to the side as my breathing turned frazzled. He almost pulled his tongue out, but he just shoved it in even farther. This continued for a while, my body shaking fiercely. I almost wanted to squeal from the strange feeling. I panted, my tongue laying out. When he finally pulled away, I let out a huge breath.

"Did you like that," I saw the smirk on his smug face, "Can you turn onto your stomach?"

"Alright," I couldn't help that my hormones were raging like crazy. I was very eager to have him. I forgot my earlier fears and wiggling my hips seductively, my tail swishing slowly. Seconds later, I felt him climb over me and his member rubbed against my opening.

"You ready?" He licked the back of my neck slowly.

"Yes," I shivered in anticipation. I lifted my tail so that he could get better access.

"Here goes."

I let out a groan as he entered slowly. It kind of hurt, but the pain didn't last very long. When he paused to let me get used to the feeling, I dug my claws into his fur. I saw him wince, so I lightened my grip. He started thrusting again, his claws sinking into the ground near my hips. As we moved together, pants filled the air. I could feel myself getting lightheaded, my insides stretching around Luxray softly. I lifted my head up as he sped up. I couldn't help the water gun that shot out. I could feel something inside me getting ready to burst.

"I'm close," Luxray lowered his mane into the back of my collar and he bit it softly. I let out a yell as I came. I heard a roar as I felt a weird wetness from my sides.

"AH!"

"Whoa," Luxray pulled out and got to his belly, panting all the while. I sank down next to him as I waited for my heartbeat to slow down. I didn't know what would happen next. Would I have an egg soon? I didn't know. But at the moment, I didn't care. Maybe being used to breed wasn't going to be a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I never expected to have a child so young in my life. I haven't been evolved for that long. It feels like just yesterday, I was a small Eevee. And now I was going to have an egg soon. My belly was a bit bigger each and everyday. I was a bit excited to see my first baby, but I was scared. I've never seen any of my siblings being born. I was one of the last ones hatched. I only had an older brother and sister. My brother was still in the forest. My sister had ended up being catch by a young boy with black hair and yellow eyes. I never saw that sibling again after that, but I'm sure that he was safe. He might even be in a daycare like me.

I remembered what Luxray and sighed. My trainer probably wanted me to breed with other pokemon and have even more children. I would treat them all the same, but my first child will be special. I didn't know the child's fate. Luxray told me tales of trainers releasing some of the pokemon as soon as they hatched because of not meeting standards. But I'm sure that my trainer wasn't like that. She had treated me nicely whenever I was in the party. I sighed again as I sat down in the grass.

Luxray himself was lying down under the shade, facing away from me. I haven't spoken to him very much since our "encounter". We said greetings and all, but other than that, neither of us really tried to connect again. It only bothered me a little. It wasn't like I saw going to breed with him ever again. I'm sure that our trainer will want a bunch of Eevees. He told me that the father didn't matter. The baby will always be the mother pokemon's species. I recall my mother telling me about my father.

He had been a Ninetales. I didn't see him much after I learned how to walk. He helped get us going, but he ended up leaving my mother with his children. I remember him teaching me how to learn tackle. Maybe if I would have stayed in the forest, I could have found him? But it was pointless now. He wouldn't be able to recognize me. And I was a water type, his weakness. I guess he might have wanted a Flareon daughter instead.

I let out a sigh, my tail drooping on the ground. I wasn't alone in the daycare, but the loneliness was getting to me. The humans taking care of us where nice, but they were gone most of the time. Even when they did visit me, they didn't do much. Just feed me and check on my stomach to see how I was growing. I wished that I could have at least had a toy or something.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been trampled by a horde of Tauros."

"Nothing's wrong," I looked to where Luxray was sitting. He was washing his fur, and it made the area around his head look amusing. Hair was everywhere, making him look fluffier than usual. I thought that the magnificent mane looked good on him. My eyes met with his golden ones.

"You sure about that? You don't seem fine. You've been looking so sad for days now. Do you miss our trainer?"

"I'm just thinking about my life," I was surprised that he wanted to know about me. Considering the only reason he was in the daycare was that I would have someone to mate with. I didn't want to get too close to the electric pokemon. But he seemed friendly enough, despite how intimidating he looks. Maybe that was just his ability.

"Do you want someone to talk to?" He raised a striped leg and pat the shady area next to him, "I might not be the best listener, but I'll give you my time. Since there isn't much to do here. Unless you want to?"

"I'm good," I went over to sit next to him. I wrapped my tail around my legs and could see his inching closer to me. We might have mated, but I wasn't too sure about him getting too friendly with me.

"Alright. I don't remember my parents," He looked up at the sky, "I was born in captivity. I remember hearing that my mother had been a ditto. Which can be very impacting on a young Shinx's life. Having to be reminded that your parent's only purpose in life is to get intimate with any pokemon that they are in contact with."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure that a lot of other pokemon will treat you different. Eevee and its evolutions are usually more wanted by trainers. Then again pokemon will always be rivals with each other. It's a harsh life out there. I like the fields."

"Fields?" I tilted my head.

"It's where pokemon go when trainers don't have enough room in their party. I'm sure I'll be going back there soon. You will have an egg one of these days," Luxray stretched, opening his mouth in a large yawn, "But I'm not too upset. I've excepted my fate. I'm sure that the next pokemon that you'll mate with will be happy to spend a few weeks here."

"How long has our trainer been gone?" I've lost count of the days.

"Around six weeks. I'm not sure what's taking her so long."

"Hmmm," I looked away, "I think it's time that the daycare people fill up our food bowl. Thanks for the talk. It was nice."

"Anytime. You can talk to me if you need anything. It's a pity I won't see the baby. I know our trainer will want the egg."

"I'm sure you will see it," I rubbed my face against his, "A cute little Eevee with a bundle of energy. I haven't seen a Shinx yet."

I decided to get to know Luxray a bit better the next few days. He was quite interesting after you get passed his aggressive demeanor. Since we were the only two here, it would make since to try to befriend each other. I learned that he's been with our trainer for almost a full year now. It was nice hearing tales of how he was raised, and the many adventures he had gone on. And evolving.

Unlike me, Luxray had to evolve through leveling up. He had gotten tons of experience battling many different kinds of pokemon. He seemed to really care about our caretaker, since she was the first human he had seen. Would she and I have that strong of a bond one day? I was jealous of Luxray. After he gets out of this daycare, I'm sure that he will be in many more fights. I just don't think I'll be that lucky. I didn't know that many moves and I haven't battled very much. If I got released into the wild, I don't think I'd be able to defend myself. I wouldn't have to worry about getting injured if I spent the rest of my life in a daycare. But would I be happy?


	3. Chapter 3

That was painful. Oh my goodness was that painful. And I had to go through that pain alone. Luxray suggested being near me when I had the egg, but I denied him. We were good friends now, but I don't think we're _that_ close yet. Said Luxray was now snoozing under the shady tree in the daycare yard. It has been over two hours since the humans feed us. Maybe they weren't home. They probably would have heard the sounds that I made during the birthing. Or they were asleep. I wasn't too sure. They were pretty old for humans.

At least I had my new egg. I was currently wrapped around it, trying to keep it from overheating. It was very warm today. I didn't envy Luxray. It must have been to a pain to deal with all that fur. I didn't have to worry about that anymore, since I had lost my fur a while ago. It's been so long since I first got here. It must have been months, but our human still wasn't bad. I hope our trainer didn't end up getting hurt. A small part of me missed the wild. Being able to hunt for my food and run around wherever I want. I know that I can't run around anymore since I have this egg. And after that, I might have to take care of a young Eevee. I would have to teach him or her how to do the most basic of things. At least my egg was cute.

It was brown with a lighter brown shading in the middle of it. I was a bit mesmerized by the zigzag in the middle of it. I wonder what the Eevee will want to evolve into. If it wanted to become a Vaporeon like myself, then I could teach it a few moves. I had learned Aqua ring and Aurora beam while in the daycare. It would be interesting to test those moves out, but Luxray was the only one with me right now. I don't think he'd want to used as a target for that.

But that would probably be up to my trainer. When she gets back, I'm sure that Eevee will be fresh for battle and ready to evolve. I remembered Luxray's words with a pang. I might never battle again, just stuck in the daycare. I would be happy to see my child being picked up from the daycare, but I'd still be here. After that I'd probably never see it again. Or any of my other children. I wanted to cry out in anger, but it would be pointless. I was powerless against fate, so I wouldn't be able to change anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I lifted my head up from the grass to look at Luxray. He seemed concerned, getting to his feet, "Is your egg bothering you?"

"No. I was just thinking. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

He walked over and licked the top of my head, "No problem. Would you like me to keep an eye on the egg?"

"No thanks."

"Worried that I'll eat it?"

"Maybe a bit," I glanced away from his powerful gaze, "It's been a while since we've been fed."

"You're right. Oh, I think I hear them now." Luxray got to his legs and went back to the tree right as the owners entered the yard. Luxray lay down and waited to get fed. He yawned.

I brought my attention back to the Daycare man as he placed food in Luxray's bowl before turning to me. I saw surprise flash across the old man's eyes as he saw what I was curled around.

"I didn't expect this for about another week," He crouched down to pick up the egg. I let out a call of worry. I trusted the human, but nervousness ran through me as I stared at the brown bundle. If it breaks. . .

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear about this. Good girl," he placed the egg back into the nest and put some straw around it to keep it secure. When he was sure that it wasn't going anywhere, he ran his hand down my back softly. I purred into his touch and he scratched the back of my head, "Don't worry. Your egg is fine, girl. Be a good girl now. Your trainer will be here soon. I'll call her and let her know what happened. I'm sure she'll be happy to see the egg. You might be lonely after she takes back Luxray, since I know how Eevee trainers are. I'll bring my Umbreon. I'm sure she'll be good company."

I didn't want to see Luxray go. Not now. I've gotten so used to seeing him everyday, that it'd be strange to have him gone. But if he did go with the trainer, he'd get to see our kid grow. I won't. I must have been vocal with my thoughts because the old man patted my head.

"It's alright. My wife and I'll take good care of you. You aren't the first pokemon like this, and won't be the last." He tried to reassure me as he filled my food and water bowls. I nuzzled against his leg before I wrapped around my egg again. I never wanted to be closer to Luxray then I did at that moment. He'd be gone so soon. I didn't want to be without him. He was my only friend at the moment. And I was just starting to develop feelings for the intimidating pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, wake up," I let out a large yawn as the daycare owner's voice disturbed my well deserved sleep. I had to stretch myself from laying around the egg all day. I felt this stiff every morning since the egg arrived. I lifted my head up lazily and could see Luxray doing the same. He had a curious look on his face, and I knew what must be happening. Our trainer must finally be back to pick us up. Or to pick up Luxray anyways. I locked eyes with him and my heart started beating like crazy. It has been getting worse these pasts day as we have gotten a closer bond. I trusted him around the egg now. He wouldn't do anything bad to it on purpose. Was every other mother he was with like that?

"Your trainer is talking to my wife now. I'm sure she'll take very good care of your egg," the human patted me on the head, "I can assure you that she'll treat it with love and care. All pokemon eggs are special. Even if she didn't want it, we'd take care of it until either it comes to live with us, or wants to live in the wild. It's been like this for years now. I've brought my Umbreon Moonlight if you get left here. Unless she wants to bring you along as well."

I let out a cry of agreement and got to my paws. I rubbed against the egg in a silent goodbye. I hope that it lives a happy life. Might even stay in my trainers party. The old man went up to speak to Luxray. Luxray himself gave me a longing gaze as he realized the reality of it all. He tried to act happy around the daycare owner, but I could see that he was going to miss me as well. But he might forget about me. He's been through this before. But this is the first time it happened to me, so he was the one who should be happy.

"Hey you guys!"

I looked up as my trainer ran up to me and hugged me. I rubbed against her face, happy to see her. It has been so long since I've been dropped off. I almost forgot the sound of her voice. She let me go and went over to hug Luxray as well. He looked just as pleased to see her as I was. That was a good thing. The bond between pokemon and their owners was a good thing. At least to me anyways.

"Here is the egg," the owner gave the brown egg to the trainer, "I'm sure that it's really close to hatching. Who knows, you might even get a silver Eevee if you are really lucky." Silver? What did he mean by that? All the Eevee I've ever seen are brown. Maybe it was something that the humans knew that I didn't.

"Thank you. It'll be so cute. A little Eevee. I might train this one up to be a Espeon. They are really neat. Someone I met on the way has a really powerful Espeon. I just admire that skill and grace."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you can do it. So do you want to bring either of these two with you on your journey?"

"Yes," I felt my heart pound in my chest as my trainer answered. Was this it? Was I going to go back with my trainer after all? I closed my eyes and thought of Luxray and I in the Fields. We wouldn't have to separate and can watch our child grow. Luxray got to his feet and I could see the same hope in his yellow gaze. He nodded slightly.

"Who?"

"Luxray. I'll keep Vaporeon here. I don't have room in my party for her so I'll have to get her later. Maybe in a couple of weeks."

I felt my heart shatter then. I tried not to shake as I felt my throat tighten and tears threatening to swell up. This was what I feared. She really was going to leave me here alone. Luxray looked crestfallen, but followed our trainer and the old man. I wanted to call for Luxray, but it wouldn't change anything. It wasn't up to me. I curled into a ball in my nest and let out a wail. But no one came back. I stopped calling and just laid my head down. This was horrible. Why did it have to be this way? It wasn't fair.

A shadow made me look up in anticipation. Did they hear me and wanted to let me know that I was going to go with my trainer after all? I perked up my head with hope. But it wasn't a human who came, but a pokemon. The first thing I saw were the yellow circles glowing against dark fur. My eyes met with red ones. I recognized what it- or she- was. An Umbreon walked out, her fur fluffed out a bit.

"Who are you?" I got up as she got closer. She stopped in front of me and sat down. She yawned before washing her front leg.

"I'm Moonlight. The owner's Umbreon. I feel sorry for you. The humans could hear you cry, so I came out to comfort you. I know how it feels. My mother was just like you. She was left in this daycare and I was her last child bred. My old trainer was in an accident and couldn't come get either of us. My father was a Flareon. When he found out the news, he escaped from here when everyone was asleep. This was before I hatched, so I never saw him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got over it a long time ago. My mother had escaped the next day so that she could look for him as well. I don't know what happened to her after that either. But it doesn't matter to me. By the time I was born, I had the daycare couple. They have been taking care of me since. They can take care of you too."

"Thank you Moonlight. I guess I'll have to wait a time to see Luxray again. Why did he have to go?"

"You shouldn't have fallen for him," Moonlight gave me a look of pity, "He isn't going to be the only one to breed with you. It's best not to get attached to any of your partners in here. This isn't a permanent home for most pokemon."

"I know. But I'm young and he's special."

"Other pokemon have felt that way too and other pokemon have gotten over it. I'm sure you will too. I feel like you should get a name. Since you don't seem to have one and I don't feel like calling you by your species. How about Aqua?"

"Call me what you like," I put my head down in depression. I shook my head at Moonlight's words. I didn't want to get over Luxray. I want to end up with him. And the Eevee. She gave me a great idea though. I'd sneak out. But it wouldn't be tonight. I'd have to spend a few days thinking of what I'd do. But it was better than doing nothing. I just hoped that I knew what I was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight wasn't a bad companion. She was actually quite smart and powerful, being able to blend into the dark and use that as an advantage in battle. I knew that if I ever had to fight her, I wouldn't have very much of a chance. I doubt that any of my moves would be very effective. She had a lot of stories to tell about her and the daycare couple. I even told her some stories about my life in the wild. She was very curious about where eggs are usually laid and who takes care of them. It has been three days since I met her, and we have already bonded. I wasn't sure if what because we came from the same family or our personalities. But it didn't matter.

Something unique happened today. The daycare couple had come in to feed us like usual, but they decided to put something around my neck. I recognized it as a collar. There was a small plate on the end of it. I looked down and could see some funny shapes. After a few seconds, I realized that they were letters, but they were upside down from this angle. I could read the words. Vaporeon. The name of my trainer. DCC.

"Good girls," the daycare lady pet both of our heads, "They look good on you two."

"They are pretty gorgeous. Then again, all of the Eevees are," her husband agreed, "But aren't all Pokemon cute?"

"That's why we love them."

I rubbed my head against their legs, making them both smile. Part of me wanted to stay here. It wasn't such a bad place if I really thought about it. There was good food, good caretakers, and Moonlight, who made me feel like I was family. The yard was large enough to play in and practice my moves, especially new ones I learned. There was plenty of shade. But I wanted to do this. I wanted to travel with my trainer. And I had to see Luxray and Eevee. They were the top priority in my mind. I had no idea where my trainer was, but I had an idea of which direction she took. I saw her walk away that day. I don't want to go through that again. There was lots of forests separating us.

I felt a bit excited. I haven't been in the woods ever since I saw little with my family. Maybe I would meet some nice Pokemon and they could help me get to where I need to go. I didn't know if I'd get to see any of my siblings or my mother, but it'd be nice if I did find them. I could show my mother that I had finally evolved, and she'll be proud of me. Like I've got to be proud of the little Eevee when it evolves.

My eyes seemed to be glued to the forest near the daycare. Who knew what leaked behind those giant oak trees? Pokemon of all sizes? Did a particular type rule the forest, or was it diverse?

I didn't notice when the humans left until I felt a paw on my side. I looked to see Moonlight giving me a suspicious look.

"Why are you staring off into the woods? Do you even know how terrible that place is?"

"It can't be that bad. I've lived in a forest before? Being free and able to catch your own food."

"Those are hunting grounds. For many different kinds of Pokemon fighting over what to eat. Trust me, a spoiled one like you would be better off here."

"Spoiled? I wasn't born here."

"You got me there," the Umbreon gave me a shrug, "But I guess you aren't wrong. I've never been in the woods. Clearly you could survive living there. I guess you don't like to be a trainer's Pokemon."

"I don't plan on moving to the woods," I shut down her disbelief, "I'm perfectly fine here. I just wanted to think."

"Suit yourself," She disappeared under one of the shaded trees, since it was getting pretty close to night. I could still see the red of her eyes. I didn't like how they stood out at all, giving her an evil demeanor. After about a couple of hours, they vanished as well. I guess she was going to bed. An Umbreon sleeping at night? It was unusual to me. Like me living in a volcano. Tomorrow would be the night when I would escape this place. I looked up at the full moon, getting chills down my spine. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, but not sure what. I at least wanted at least one more day with the people in the daycare before going.

I saw something flash in the forest and turned my head. After a couple of seconds I saw it again. Whatever it was moved at such a quick speed. From the shadow of the creature, it would have to have black fur or something. I kept watching the trees, expecting something to pop out at me. But I didn't see it the third time. I wanted to check it out, but it was too late and I was tired. Maybe it was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't wait for it to be nighttime. The day was going by very slowly. I was very frigidity for some reason. I was excited to be searching for my trainer, Luxray, and Eevee, but I didn't know what would be ahead of me. I know that Moonlight said that it was dangerous, but I had to go through the forest. I had no idea what was on the other side or how huge said woods were. I didn't have too much battle experience, but I knew a couple of moves. They should be enough to help me. There might even be a couple of trainers traveling through it. I don't think that they will think I'm wild, because of the collar around my neck. I think. It was best to make sure to avoid any humans I see.

Moonlight must have sensed how stressed I was. She came over to me and sat down in front of me. The Umbreon looked a bit tired and the sun baring down on us must not be helping. I guess that's how she is during the day. The moon is what gives her power after all. I myself would have to be in a body of water. The water bowl was not enough for me. Maybe there was a river in the woods.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost? You're so tense."

"It's nothing," I brushed her concern off, "I was just bored is all. There isn't much to do."

"Don't worry Aqua," she yawned, "The humans here might install a pool or something. Summer did just start after all. Can't you just turn into water or something? I swear I heard that Vaporeons can do that." I let her call me Aqua. I guess it wasn't a bad name for me. At least it wasn't Fluffy or Cuddles. I almost shuttered at the thought.

"It'd be better if I had more water before doing that," I answered, "I'd just be a puddle or something."

"I guess."

She didn't say much after that. In a couple of minutes, she was out like a light. I guess she must have not gotten enough sleep. I know that I didn't. It did give me an idea though. Maybe if I slept, it would make the day go so much faster. I curled next to the snoozing Umbreon and closed my eyes. I waited a few minutes, unable to fall back asleep. It was annoying. I closed my eyelids tighter, trying to get my body to agree with me, but it wouldn't shut down. It took a while before I could finally go to sleep. Only for a couple of hours.

* * *

A crashing noise made me jump. I looked to the side to see that a Pokemon had rammed into the gate surrounding the yard. The fluffy white Pokemon shook its fur after the impact. Studying it, I remembered what it was. My trainer had ran into a couple of them while I was with her. I didn't know what a Furfrou was doing here of all places. It turned to me with a scared look.

"Is something wrong?" I couldn't help asking. Examining it further, I could see that it was injured. It just widened its eyes.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

I could tell that it was lying. Those were some deep cuts on it. There was a long scar next to its eye. If it didn't get healed, then it was definitely going to get infected.

"How about you come in here? This is a daycare. The people here can heal you."

Its red eyes narrowed, "Humans? No thank you. I'll be fine if I take care of it on my own." With those final words, it ran off past the trees. I watched it go with a bit of pity. This one must not trust humans. Maybe it got attacked by a trainer and their Pokemon? But that's when I saw it. My way out. There was a large gap in the gate from where the Furfrou had slammed into it. I rushed to it with excitement. The only Pokemon had been a tall species, so there was clearly enough room for me to fit. I pushed myself through the hole. It was smaller than I thought it was. When I popped out, I looked around.

The stars and moon gave a small amount of light to the darkened sky. It was incredibly bright tonight, as if the full moon had lasted longer than usual. I jumped for joy at getting past the fence. When I calmed down, I looked into the woods. I had no idea where I would stay for the night, but I should start moving now. But that's when I heard a familiar noise. A bell.

"Aqua, where do you think you are going?"

"Moonlight!" I turned to see the dark Pokemon running towards me, her red eyes full of annoyance.

"The forest is dangerous. Especially at night. What are you thinking? You could get attacked! If not by a trainer, than one of the wild species in there."

"I don't care," I huffed, "I am going. And I'm not going to let you stop me. I have to do this."

"For that stupid Luxray?" Moonlight's eyes narrowed, "You're insane. Even if you find him, there's no way he hasn't moved on."

I ignored her harsh words, "Even if that happens, I don't care. I'm doing this for me. I want to see the Eevee."

"Fine," she shrugged, "But I'm coming with you."

"What? What about the daycare people?"

Moonlight gave me a sad gaze, "I'll miss them. Not going to lie. They did take care of me. But I'm going to let someone like you go into the forest all alone. I can't stop you, so I might as well join you."

"Ok," I let out a sigh, "Let's go."

Together, we raced into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight and I ran for a while, the only sound being the pounding of our paws on the leaves and the wind rushing past us. Neither of us spoke, since there wasn't really much to discuss. I thought about the daycare for a few seconds. I was going to miss them, but they weren't my owners. But they were Moonlight's. I thought about this and had to stop.

The Umbreon noticed my hesitation and stopped as well, coming back to check up on me, "What's wrong Aqua? Why did you stop all of a sudden? There's nothing really here."

"I remembered the daycare," I admitted, "Would you like to go back? They are your owners."

"I'm not leaving," she huffed, "I stopped being their Umbreon when I agreed to come with you. They are special to me, but I have to leave them sometime. I'm a Pokemon. I want to experience what it's like to roam in the wild. That's part of the reason that I went with you. Honestly, I would have left them eventually. Even without meeting you."

"Moonlight-"

"It's fine. Where are we going to sleep for the night."

"I thought you slept during the day."

"You need to sleep, Aqua," she sighed, "Maybe we can find a cave or den. Maybe a hollow tree will work."

"I don't think that would be big enough for us both."

"One of us will stay watch," Moonlight gazed around with her night vision. I was a bit envious. I sat down while she investigated the area. The moon shone brightly tonight. Almost a bit too bright. But I felt small under the trees. They were a lot bigger than they seemed back at the daycare. Maybe it was because I was deeper in the woods? The Umbreon let out a gasp.

"I see something," She pointed with her paw. It took a bit of a second for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I could see the fallen tree she was pointing at. It was a large tree, but it seemed hollowed out by something. It clearly had enough room for us both to fit.

"It's perfect!" I started to run towards it, my heart raised at how fast we found shelter. It would clearly hold against the rain and snow.

"Aqua, wait!"

"What do you think you're doing?" I jumped back as a shape jumped in front of me. It was a Pokemon. And boy was he not happy. I didn't know what he was, since I haven't seen his breed before.

"I was just-"

"You were trying to take my home!" the blue and yellow Pokemon growled, "I will not allow trespassers. I'll let you off easy, since you seem to stupid to know. Leave. Now."

"You shouldn't be so rude," I huffed, "I didn't know!"

"Aqua, we should leave," Moonlight interrupted my rant, "That's a Manectric. They are very dangerous. Who knows if there are any others?"

"This guy doesn't look very dangerous," I waved a paw, "He can't be that powerful if he let me get this far."

"A wise one huh?" Manectric growled, "Then I'll gladly show you my power. Ah!"

I jumped as a yellow flash landed in the grass next to me. If I didn't dodge that shot, I'd have a very serious injury. Another one appeared at my other side before I could react. I yelp as pain flashed in my side.

"Aqua!"

"I'm alright," I closed my eyes as a ring of water swirled around my body, healing me, "What was that?"

"Discharge," the Manectric sneered, "Stay still so that it can hit you. You're a water type sweetheart. That hurts you more than anything since you are weak to electric. Since you think you're so tough, then fight me. One on one. Stay back you!"

Another bolt landed near Moonlight, who skillfully dodged it and let out a huge ball of purple energy towards the other Pokemon. He grunted as it hit his side, but stayed on his feet.

"I can take him!" I roared, opening my mouth to release an Aurora beam at the Manectric. He moved out of the way and shot another thunderbolt. Unfortunately this one didn't miss. I let out a gasp as I felt my body go stiff, the feeling disappearing from my legs. I felt frozen and hurt all over. What was going on?

"Looks like the paralysis worked. Now to finish you off," Manectric gave me a wicked grin as he charged to let out a finishing blow. I closed my eyes as I felt my body start to weaken. Was this where I fall? I heard a grunt and a roar of pain. I opened my eyes to see Moonlight on top of the Manetric, releasing darkness from around her. It hit the other one, making him go limp.

"Run and I won't kill you. And don't you dare attack my friend again. Got it?" She dug her claws into the yellow fur on his side. He let out a strangled cry, struggling underneath the Umbreon's paws. He got free and ran off, his blood staining the ground.

"Are you alright, Moonlight?"

"I should be asking you that. That was a pretty powerful attack. Good thing I was here. You'd be burned to a crisp. You really do need me."

"Thank you," I was finally able to move my body, although it felt like needles were digging into me, "Looks like we won the tree from him."

"Just don't do something so stupid again. I won't help you next time."

"Yes," I felt my eyes droop slightly and had to keep myself awake. Moonlight gave me a small look of pity.

"You had a long day. You should sleep. I'll keep watch for now. If we are going to travel, you need to be well rested. That was pretty good for your first fight. Since you still have Aqua ring triggered, you should be healed when you awake."

"Thank you. Goodnight." I limped to the tree and curled up comfortably. As comfortably as I could anyways. I made sure that it was safe before letting sleep take over me. Moonlight would watch over me for now. I trusted the Umbreon.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling better than other, stretching with a long yawn. For a few seconds I wondered why the grass beneath me was so hard before remember that I wasn't in the daycare anymore. I was in the wild with Moonlight, spending the night in an abandoned tree trunk. The Umbreon was right about my injuries. The Aqua ring really had healed me completely. Speaking of Moonlight. . .

I looked around, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I couldn't help the panic that washed through me. I rushed to my paws in an instant and circled the tree, running slightly. She wouldn't leave me, would she? Maybe she was tired by my antics yesterday, so she decided to ditch me. She could have gone back to the daycare after realizing that she missed her humans. Or maybe-

"What are you doing?"

"Moonlight!" I turned to the sound of her voice, "Where were you? I thought that you abandoned me."

"You should really put more faith in me," Moonlight huffed, dropping the berries she was hold. They must be Oran berries, since they were all dark blue. I couldn't help my stomach from growling.

"Well I did wake up alone," I defended myself, "You even told me that this place was dangerous."

"I would have told you, but I didn't want to wake you up. Maybe I shouldn't have been so generous next time."

I could tell that she felt hurt, even though she didn't say it. I could tell by the tone of her voice. I felt a bit bad so I took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry. And you went to get food. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," the Umbreon sighed, "We only have each other. If we want to survive, we have to work together. So tomorrow you are going to bring the food. Hope you can get up early."

"I can do that. I'm not too sure where all the food is, but I can try."

"The trees are full of berries. Just be careful that you don't disturb the Ariados. They happen to be in breeding season, so they are very sensitive and will attack you if provoked. I chose trees with very few of them. And make sure you stay away from the Spinarak."

I tilted my head, "How will I know what they are."

Moonlight sighed, "I forgot, you haven't been a captive Pokemon for very long. They have four striped legs. They are red, purple, and yellow."

"I'll keep that in mind," I got up, "I'm assuming that we are going to be moving on soon."

"Not today, Aqua. Maybe in a couple of days. There's plenty of food, shelter, and a river nearby. It's good for a couple of Eeveelutions like us."

"That's not why I left the daycare," I complained, "I'd rather reach Luxray and Eevee so much sooner."

"We don't know the area. We have to learn our way around here, or we'll just be putting ourselves in danger."

"This place is dangerous anyways. Manectric might come back, or someone will challenge us for this tree. I want to go as soon as I can. That's why I left the daycare. I don't care about being a wild Pokemon."

"Fine," Moonlight gave me a glare, "But if you decide to leave tonight, then do not expect me to go with you." She grabbed a couple of the Oran berries and ducked into the tree, her tail the last thing I saw. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't move my tongue. I felt disappointed, so I decided to take a walk to clear my head. But I rubbed against the first tree I saw, so I would remember the scent to find it when I get back. The forest was very huge, trees wherever I looked. I knew that I wouldn't be able to find the daycare again, since it was dark when we left. I hoped that I knew what I was doing.

Huh? What was that noise? I tucked my ears and tail low as I surveyed my surroundings. I could hear rustling from around me. I almost jumped as something leaped out. But it wasn't just one. Soon I was surrounded by a bunch of Pokemon. There were four of them. I recognized the Pokemon from when I was still living with my mother. They were Sentrets. And boy did they look excited. But as I waited for one of them to react, another Pokemon emerged. It was a long brown Pokemon with stripes and a long tail. What were they planning?


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome stranger," the long Pokemon gave me a soft smile, "I haven't seen you around these parts."

"I haven't been in the woods for very long," I admitted, "I'm actually looking for someone."

"I guess you must belong to a trainer," she hinted to the collar, "What's your name? I'm Furret."

"Aqua," I nodded, "I'm assuming these are your kids?"

"Yes," one of the Sentrets replied, bouncing on his tail, "We love our Mama."

"That's good to hear. Do you know how far the next town is from these woods?" I turned back to the mother. Furret tilted her head to the side, tail swishing slightly.

"We are very deep in the woods. I'd say it would take about three days to leave. And that's not including taking breaks to eat and sleep. Or get used to the wild Pokemon of course. There are some very dangerous Pokemon around." Furret gave a small shutter, "I lost my mate to a very aggressive Arbok a while ago. It was so soon after my children were born."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Aqua. It's given me strength to protect my kids. Once you become a mother, you put your child's needs before your own. I had to get strong for them."

"I know how you feel. I have a child myself. They are with my trainer at the moment."

"I hear that happens at daycares. The mother usual never gets to see her children grow up. I'm glad that I live in the wild. I don't ever plan on being caught," Furret put her paw on my shoulder, "I hope that you get reunited with your child. They might be the only ones you have left."

"I'll try my best," I looked up as I felt something drop on my head. It had started to rain while we were in the middle of the discussion.

"Rain!" The Sentrets curled together near the Furret.

"Good luck on your journey," Furret gave me a soft smile, "I'm rooting for you."

"Bye!" the children waved to me as they followed their mother past the trees. I glanced around and realized that I was wrong. It was going to take a while to get through this place. It's best to just take it slow. It annoyed me, but I couldn't be too picky. And I should probably apologize to Moonlight.

* * *

"You came back?" Moonlight yawned as soon as she spotted me, "Did you get lost or something? Why else would you have returned to me? I don't think the rain would have been able to stop a water type like you."

"I don't want to go by myself," I sighed, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously," Moonlight chuckled softly, "I forgive you. You really are naive, you know that? But maybe that's a good thing. It may help us in a tight spot. I admit that I'm not very good with expressing with others."

"It's alright. I'm sure that you would have missed me."

"Of course. I consider you a friend, Aqua. Even if you make some really stupid decisions. Kind of like a child."

"I'm not a child," I huffed, "I'm a fully evolved Pokemon. And a mother at that."

"You are still pretty young for a mother," the Umbreon gave me a cheeky look, "You must not have been a Vaporeon for very long. You would have known a real good water attack by now. Water gun won't cut it out here. Considering the only other Pokemon we ran into was an electric attacker. What if a grass type fights you as well? You'd be finished in no time."

"I'll learn some new attacks when I train. But I still don't think I'm not useful when it comes to defense. You took down that Manectric and I got paralyzed."

"You can still fight from what I've seen," Moonlight stretched, "But we probably won't have to fight again soon. Shouldn't you be going so that you can get out of here faster? That is why you're passing through this forest in the first place."

"I've decided against my original plan," I looked away, feeling very embarrassed by my earlier words, "It'll take a while to get out of here. About three days."

"Sounds good," Moonlight yawned, "It's pretty dark out. How about we sleep for the rest of the day? I know that we haven't been up for about too long, but it feels like it's going to be nighttime soon. It can be good to make sure that we can be relaxed when we finally move away from this place."

"Sounds good to me," I settled in the tree beside Moonlight, "When would you like to travel through the forest?"

"The day after tomorrow. We need to be able to keep our strength up and gather food. Goodnight Aqua."

"Goodnight Moonlight."


	10. Chapter 10

"How are we going to carry the food with us?" I asked Moonlight, glancing around at all the berries on the ground in front of us. There were about twenty of them.

"I guess we can eat them now," the Umbreon shrugged, "We are in a forest, so there has to be some kind of food for us to eat. Maybe a small Rattata or two. Unless you want to look for berries when you can."

"Sounds good," I also went green at the thought, "Looks like time to eat then." I pawed at ten of the berries and moved them towards me, before starting to chew on them. I didn't want to be full to move, but I couldn't resist how sweet they looked. I finished mine quicker than Moonlight, so I washed my paw as I waited for her. When she was done, she stretched.

"Let's go Aqua. I'm going to miss having this tree, but we have to keep moving. I'm sure that we can find another den or something. And please don't do anything too rash. I don't want to have to save you again."

"I won't," I promised her with a frown, "But we might still get attacked."

"I guess that you're right," she nodded as we started walking. As we starting getting farther from our current home, I looked back. The tree wasn't the most comforting of sleeping places, but it was good for a night or two. But I had to keep going. For Luxray and Eevee. And I wanted to get out of the forest. After realizing how deadly this place could be.

"That was a nice place."

"The tree?" Moonlight yawned, "Once we get through the woods, we might have to find an abandoned house or something."

"If there is a town beyond these trees."

"Like if a dessert or mountain was on the other side of it? Well then I suppose we could find a different way through it. How do you even know which way that trainer of yours went."

"I watched her walk away," I frowned, remember watching her leaving with Luxray.

"I see. I'm sorry if I made you depressed, Aqua."

"I don't mind. I have you to walk with," I smiled at the Umbreon, "We got to stick together through this."

* * *

We walked for a while and the scenery didn't seem to change very much. All we saw were trees, some taller then others, blocking out apart of the sky. My feet were slightly beginning to hurt, but I didn't want to burden Moonlight with my problems. She must have noticed my hesitation.

"You alright? You seem kind of tired. Did you sleep last night?"

"I did. I'm just kind of tired from walking all this way. And I think I ate too many berries. But I'll be alright. We can keep walking."

"If you are hurt, then we can take a break," she put a paw on my shoulder, "There isn't a Pokemon Center in this parts, so we have to be careful, okay?"

"I'm not hurt."

"Alright. Just let me know if you are."

"Thank you Moonlight. You know, you're a nice Pokemon."

She chuckled a bit, "I'm just doing what anyone else would do. But like I said, we have to help each other out."

"True."

"I think it's been a few hours since we've eaten and the sun is very bright. We should look for some berries to eat. Unless you wanted a Rattata?"

"Berries."

"Alright."

* * *

Moonlight was right. I could see many berries in the trees, so maybe we were just in luck? But I didn't try to question it. In some of the trees, I could a couple of webs. On these webs were different species. I could see some of the Ariados that Moonlight warned me about. Some of them were huddled around a small group of Spinarak. But I didn't recognize the giant yellow spiders. I pointed this out.

"You might want to stay away from them," Moonlight warned, "Those are Galvantula. They can store electricity in their bodies. We might not to disturb them. And watch the ground. Some might be there. And a few Joltik."

She pointed to the bottom of a tree, where a really small bundle of yellow was crawling. The small spider turned at the sound of voices, letting out a small squeak. It climbed back up quickly to where a Galvantula was. The much larger Pokemon turned to us with an interested look, its hungry eyes staring into mine. I tried not to show how freaked out I was. This thing could kill me if it wanted to. Unfortunately, it turned away from me, uninterested.

"Let's try to walk a bit faster."

"Scared of a bunch of spiders?"

"They could kill us," she warned, "Let's try to avoid them. Our lives are more important than berries."

"Alright," I sighed, "We could try-"

A loud wail interrupted my next words. I jumped at the yell, almost bumping into Moonlight, who had stiffened at the sound. The spiders all started to panic, all of them heading higher into the webs, going in different directions.

"We have to help who that is," I started to run, "You with me Moonlight?"

"Yes."

We burst through the trees until we reached a clearing. I'm surprised that there was such a huge space in between the trees. The plains were very big and there were a bunch of rocks everywhere. On the side of one of the rocks, a Lillipup was couched over, ears flat in fear. In front of her were two large Houndoom. I remember seeing one in the wild with my mother. They were a very aggressive kind, capable of burning others to a crisp. I could see that one was male and the other female. They had their mouths slightly open in growls. I let out a call.

"Hey! You two leave her alone!"


End file.
